Love Me if You Dare
by 23a
Summary: AU. Teenagers are as teenagers are. But when this daring boy gets a scheming plan to hook his business man father up with the school librarian, and ropes his best friend Emma into it, sparks might fly on more than one front. (Rumbelle, Swanfire, Outlaw Queen, Snowing)
1. The Plan

**A/N: So please try not to hate me but for the purpose of this story and relationships and ages and stuff all working out MM and David had Emma at 16. Exact backstory will be revealed later but yeah. **

Baelfire Gold ran down the streets as fast as he could, finally arriving at the house. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. Ms. Anderson opened the door.

"Hello Baelfire", she greeted him.

"Hi Ms. Anderson. Is Emma home?"

"Yes, she's upstairs. Emma!", she called, "Baelfire is here to see you!"

There was a sound of footsteps as Emma ran downstairs and out the door. She and Baelfire walked to "their spot", which was a quiet part of the stone wall overlooking the river.

"So how are you liking the Andersons?", Bae asked. "You've been with them for nearly two months now."

Emma shrugged. "They're okay, as far as foster parents go. They're just not..." She trailed off.

"Your parents."

"Yeah." She was silent for a few seconds. "So why were you so eager to see me? I saw you running from my window", she added.

"Yeah ok. So, you know how my Papa hasn't been on a date since he was married to Mama?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah." She looked at him. "Oh, please tell me you aren't trying to set him up?"

"Actually..."

Emma sighed. "With who?"

"Ms. French."

"The school librarian?", Emma asked, confused.

"Yep."

"But he's in his forties, and she's like 20, and they have nothing in common anyway."

"First of all, I hacked into the school database, and she's 32, she just looks really young. Second of all, Papa and her met in the diner, and they seemed to like each other."

"Baelfire Gold, you are insane."

"Yes, Emma Swan, I am. And you, as my best friend, like me for that insanity, and have to help me with all my insane plans."

Emma sighed, then gave him a teasing grin. "Ok, fine, you're right there. Where do we start?"


	2. Beginnings

_\- Flashback - _

_9 years ago_

_6-year-old Baelfire got out of his Papa's car and began to walk up to the school building. He was starting first grade today, and he was so excited. While he was walking up the steps, he noticed a girl sitting on the steps and drawing. She looked younger than him, maybe 5. And she was beautiful. _

_"Hi", he said. _

_She looked up from her drawing. "Hi." _

_"I'm Bae. What's your name?" _

_"Emma." _

_"Nice to meet you, Emma. Are you starting kindergarten?" _

_"No. I'm starting first grade. Mrs. Ellis says that kindergarten is for losers and that I should just skip it." _

_"Is that your Mama?" _

_"No", Emma replied. _

_"Well... if you're starting first grade, that means you'll be in my class, right?" _

_"Maybe." _

_"Come on", he said, smiling. "Come with me."_

_"Ok." _

_\- End of flashback -_

* * *

Emma walked up the steps of the school, ready for yet another boring day. Well not all boring. Today was the day that they began their plan.

"So", Emma asked Bae before entering, "What other than age did you find about Ms. French in the database?"

"Well, she's from some European country, even though she sounds Australian - apparanetly her dad was Australian or something. His name is Maurice, her mother's name was not given, neither was anything about her past except for the credentials she needed to work here."

Emma nodded. "That's really not much to go on, you know."

"I know", Bae said. "That's why you're going to get more information."

"Why me?"

"Cause talking's a girl job."

"Hey!"

"Please?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. Maybe we can at least see if they're compatible."

"Thanks", Bae said.

"Uh-huh."

* * *

At lunch, Emma walked into the library. "Hey Ms. French", she said.

"Hi Emma", Belle replied. "What are you looking for?"

"Um... a book on relationships", Emma said, wondering _"Is that too obvious?" _

"Alright. On the shelf over there." She pointed to a nearby shelf.

"So, Ms. French, where are you from?"

Belle looked up. "Oh, it's a small country in Europe, I'm sure you've never heard of it. Why?"

Emma shrugged. "It's just, we don't know very much about you. You know way more about us."

"Well the school does, I don't know that much. I only get to know your names and grades."

Emma thought for a minute. "Well I'll tell you about me if you tell me about you."

Belle laughed. "Sure. But you only get to know about me what you tell me about you."

"Well... I was born somewhere outside of Storybrooke, 14 and a half years ago."

"Okay... I was born in a small European country 32 years ago."

"I don't know who my birth parents are, but I've had 43 foster families", Emma continued.

"43?!", Belle exclaimed.

"Just say your thing!"

"Ok. My father's name is Maurice French, my mother's name was [I don't actually know this so just insert whatever name you feel like here]", Belle said.

"My hobbies are reading, drawing, horseback riding, archery, and writing."

"My hobbies are reading, horseback riding, and adventure."

"How is adventure a hobby?"

"It just is."

Emma shrugged. "Ok." Then she got an idea. "I've never had a boyfriend, but there is this one guy I've kinda had a crush on for a while."

Belle sighed. "I've never had a boyfriend by choice, but there was this one guy I was betrothed to for a while."

"Betrothed? That's... like... for princesses though!"

"Yes", Belle said. "I am royalty."

"I... don't have a fact to equal that", Emma said.

"That's okay", Belle said. "You can make it up by telling me why you _really _want this information."

Emma winced. "You knew?"

"I knew. So why?"

"It's... for a friend."

"And... would this friend be Baelfire Gold?"

"How did you know?!"

"I may not know much about you kids, but I am observant. He's the only one I _ever _see you hang out with."

Emma blushed. "Yeah..."

"And why does he want this information?"

"He... wants to set you up with his dad."

"He what?"

"I was supposed to find out if you two were compatible."

"And are we?", Belle asked, bemused.

"I'll let you know", Emma said, and walked out.

* * *

"So?", Bae asked after school. "What did you find?"

"...Stuff."


	3. Talk About Royalty

"Ok", Bae said when they were in their spot. "Spill."

"Belle Gold was born in Europe 32 years ago to Maurice and Colette, she likes reading, horse riding, and adventure, she was betrothed once to a guy, and... she is a princess."

"What?!"

"Yeah, she's royalty."

"What?!"

"Ok Bae, calm down."

"But... Papa... and a princess... bad idea."

"Might be, yeah."

"Well... could still work, right?"

''Yeah, if they're compatible."

"They really almost certainly are."

"Bae!"

"Okay, well, we'll see, we have to set them up."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine. Anyway, I have to go, I've got art class. Talk to you later."

"See ya, Em."

She walked off down the street.

* * *

On the way back from art class, Emma was walking when she saw someone very surprising - the mayor of the town. "Madame Mayor?", she asked.

The mayor looked down. "Oh. Hello, little girl."

"What are you doing here?"

"Walking. Will you leave me alone?"

Emma frowned. "Ok."

The mayor sighed. "I apologize for being rude, you just remind me a little bit of someone."

"Who?"

"My stepdaughter."

"Stepdaughter? Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, I hate the brat. She was the most annoying 10-year-old ever."

Emma frowned. "Alright."

"Last I heard of her she got pregnant at 15, had a kid at 16 and gave it up for adoption."

"Why did she give it up?"

"Because she was 16 and too young to have a kid? I don't care. Go away."

She walked on, and Emma suddenly realized something - just because her parents gave her up didn't mean they didn't want her. They might just have been too young.

* * *

"Baelfire!", she said, running up to his house, which he stood outside of.

"Hi Emma", he said. "Need something?"

"Yeah, a favor. I'm helping you with your dad and Ms. French, so you owe me."

"Ok, what?"

"Will you help me find my parents?"


	4. Making Progress

_\- Flashback - _

_22 years ago _

_"Mary Margaret," her father began with a sigh. _

_"Yes daddy?" _

_"Your mother... she didn't make it. The hospital tried everything they could, but she's gone." _

_"What? But - but she can't be gone!" _

_"I'm afraid she is." _

_20 years ago_

_"Who is this?" Mary Margaret asked. The new woman scared her. Barely a woman, really. She was only 19; just 9 years older than Mary Margaret._

_"This is Regina. She is to be your new stepmother."_

_19 years ago_

_"I'm sorry, Mary Margaret. Your father is dead."_

_"No!" _

_"I'm sorry." _

_"No you're not, Regina!" _

_"Really, I am." _

_"What will happen to me?" _

_"You'll stay here. With me." _

_\- End of Flashback -_

* * *

Emma sighed as she poured through stacks and stacks of birth announcements. "Who even uses newspapers?" she asked, irritated.

"Back then, everyone," came Bae's reply. "I'm sure we'll find them."

"Thanks for getting these, by the way."

"No problem. When you've got a father with as many connections as mine, you can get anything."

"And he's totally okay with this?"

Bae shrugged. "It doesn't hurt him. And besides, he like you, Emma."

"Why?"

He shrugged again. "I don't know what makes him like people. Maybe he thinks you have business sense."

"Alright then. Oh! Here!"

Bae looked on with her.

_Earlier today, 7-year-old August Booth walked into a diner holding a baby in his arms. The baby was in a blanket with 'Emma' embroidered on it. The children were both taken to a group foster home. _

"It's not much," said Bae.

"It's a start. We can find this August guy."

"Yeah, maybe." Bae checked his watch. "Papa will be home now. Time to begin our plan."

* * *

"Bae! I am not going on a date!"

"Papa, I just want you to be happy!"

"I'm perfectly happy, Bae."

"Please, Papa? Just try it?"

"With who?"

"Ms. French, our school librarian. The woman you met at Granny's."

"Why her?"

"Just... please, Papa. Try it? For me?"

Mr. Gold sighed. "Fine, Bae. For you."


	5. Tumbling Forward

_Flashback:_

_18 years ago_

_"Mary Margaret, please -"_

_"Regina, shut up! You are the worst stepmother ever, and I know you don't care about me! You never cared about me, or Daddy! I bet you killed him." _

_"Mary Margaret!" Regina was aghast. "How could you -" She took a breath. "Honey, I did care for your father, and I do care for you. Please, you're twelve years old, you'll get killed out there." _

_"Why would you care?" Mary Margaret asked, leaving the house. Regina rolled her eyes. She felt slightly bad, but she had tried. That girl was _so _annoying. _

_10 Days Later_

_Mary Margaret felt like crying. She was alone, she was scared, she was hungry, she was tired, and she was dirty. Maybe she should have stayed with Regina. "No," she reminded herself, "Regina is mean and doesn't care about you." But she had kept her alive... with a home, sort of. Before she could say another word she bumped into somebody. "Sorry," she muttered. _

_"That's okay," said the boy she had bumped into, about her age. "I'm David, nice to meet you. And you are?" _

_She smiled. "I'm Mary Margaret." _

_"You look cold," David noted. "Do you want to come inside?"_

* * *

Emma had gone through the internet search results a billion times, and she was having a very hard time finding August Booth. She didn't know anything other than that he would be 21 years of age and probably have some sort of connection to Storybrooke. Getting very frustrated, she glanced at the Google search bar and typed in:

_How to find someone who doesn't seem to want to be found_

She was surprised at the number of search results that came up. Some were ads.

"Need to find something or someone?" an ad near the top of the page read. "Robin Hood," it said underneath. She clicked on the link.

"Expert tracker," the ad claimed. "Can find anyone or anything, guaranteed... for the right price."

Where would she get money from? An issue for another time. "Call 165-135-3552," it read.

Without hesitation, Emma dialed the number.

* * *

"Emma, are you insane?" Bae asked.

"Bae, I want to talk to the man."

"Emma... this is probably a guy who does illegal things!"

"Bae, come on!"

"Emma, you could have asked my Papa."

"Isn't he busy with his business?"

"Emma, this is really, really dangerous!"

"I'm sure it will be fine," she argued. "It's just a meeting. Anyway, your dad has a lunch date right now, right?"

"Yeah," Bae said.

"First date in eleven years," said Emma. "Let's go spy on him."

Bae grinned.

* * *

They watched as inconspicuously as they could through the window as Mr. Gold sat at the table, looking stern and not particularly excited at the idea of a date. Ms. French walked in, and for the first time Emma noticed that her height was due to the fact that she always wore heels. And of course, that became an issue as soon as she tripped on those heels, falling forwards. Mr. Gold rushed up and caught her.

"Thank you," she said, her face extremely red.

He chuckled. "Maybe you want to reconsider those shoes."

"Perhaps," she replied. "So... here we are."

"Indeed. I apologize that my son has roped you into this scheme of his..."

Belle smiled. "It's quite alright. I'm sure he thinks he knows what he is doing, and he and that friend of his are charming young children."

Mr. Gold shook his head. "Of course he got Emma involved with it as well. I should have known. Those two can make quite the formidable pair. When he was nine years old, Bae got the bright idea to try and handle one of my business disputes for me. The two researched the entire case, and built an entire argument about tax rates. The man just wanted a raise in salary."

Belle laughed. "I have heard children can be a right source of entertainment," she said.

"Did you ever have any brothers or sisters?" he asked.

Belle shook her head. "My mother died when I was five years old," she said.

"Oh," Mr. Gold replied. "I'm sorry."

Belle shrugged. "What about you?"

He shook his head as well. "But I did have a son, and I certainly don't think I could handle if _he _had any brothers or sisters. Honestly, I would drive myself mad."

"So," said Belle, "What... what do you like to do?"

Mr. Gold shrugged. "I have my career, and I have Bae. I'm not really sure what else there is. I suppose I do enjoy reading a good book," he replied.

Belle smiled. "I love to read."

"Do you? I suppose that's why you're a librarian, then."

"Yes," Belle replied. "Not exactly what I thought I would be doing with my life, but an enjoyable career."

"What did you think you would be doing with your life?" he asked curiously.

"Oh, as a child I always dreamed of adventure," said Belle. "Seeing the world. That was never really in the cards for me, though, so what I _expected, _I guess, was to go into... the family business."

"I take it the pull of adventure lured you away regardless?" Mr. Gold asked.

Belle nodded. "I saw... well, I saw this town. Before here I went to New York City for a bit, that was exciting. And then it was here."

They were interrupted by the waitress. "What would you like?" she asked.

"I'll have a hamburger and an iced tea," said Belle.

"I'll have the same."

"New York City," Mr. Gold mused. "I used to live there as well. As a matter of fact, Bae was born there."

"Was he really?" asked Belle, and Emma could feel Bae tense up beside her, clearly surprised - as was she.

"Yes. We moved here when he was about a month old, though."

"Interesting," said Belle. The waitress came back with their food, and they began to eat. They ate in relative silence until she asked, "What is your favorite book?"

He pondered that. "I'm actually not sure. What's yours?"

"I once read this story," said Belle, "Of a little princess, wishing she could escape her castle and see the world. And she did it."

"And that's your favorite story?" he asked.

"That's my favorite story."


	6. Settling Into Place

**_Flashback: _**

_18 Years Ago_

_Mary Margaret followed David inside. "Are you sure this is ok?" she asked. _

_"Yeah," said David. They walked into the living room, where a woman was knitting. "Mom?" _

_She looked up. "Hello David. Who is this?" _

_"This is Mary Margaret. I found her in the streets, walking around by herself, so I said she could come inside." _

_His mother frowned. "Why were you all by yourself in the streets, dear?" _

_"I ran away," said Mary Margaret. _

_She frowned. "I'll have to call your house to get you back home." _

_"No!" said Mary Margaret. "I'll just run away from here. And that place is _not _my home." _

_"But if your legal guardian is there..." _

_"I doubt she filled out the papers," said Mary Margaret, "And I don't care what the law says anyway, it won't make Regina family." _

_David looked at his mother. "Please, mother, can she stay with us?" _

_She sighed. "For now."_

* * *

_15 Years Ago_

_"David... David..." said Mary Margaret, shaking her boyfriend awake. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"I'm... I'm..." _

_"Yeah, you're what? Spill it." _

_"I'm pregnant." _

* * *

"So, Papa, how was the date?" Bae asked, as soon as he got home.

"Fine," his father replied. "She's a nice enough woman."

"So are you two going to date now?"

"Bae!"

"Papa, I just want you to be happy."

"Bae, I am perfectly happy with just you."

Bae raised his eyebrows.

"Bae, this is not..."

Bae crossed his arms, and his father sighed. "We're considering seeing each other again. As friends."

Bae smiled to himself. 'Friends.' That was how it started.

* * *

"Emma, I still think this is an absolutely horrible, terrible idea."

"Yes, Bae, I know you do. You don't have to come."

"I'm not letting you meet this guy alone!"

"Then come on!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, sheesh!"

Emma grabbed Bae's arm and dragged him into Granny's.

"How do we find the guy?" Bae asked.

"I dunno," said Emma. "Who looks like he could be a 'Robin Hood'?"

Bae glanced around him. "That guy," he said, pointing to a man sitting by himself in the corner.

Emma nodded. "Let's go."

They walked over to the man, who glanced up when they arrived. "Hello..."

"Hi, are you Robin Hood?" asked Emma.

He nodded. "Don't tell me you're..."

"I'm Emma."

His eyes widened briefly. "You know, I don't tend to work with children."

"Well if you don't want our business..." She turned to go.

"Alright, alright, sit down." They sat. "First things first, how do you intend to pay, children?"

Emma and Bae glanced at each other, and Bae said, "I'll handle it. As long as it's under 84 dollars."

Robin Hood raised his eyebrows. "The cost varies by customer, but I rarely go that low."

"Please," said Emma. "I need your help."

"What do you want from me?"

"I need to find a man named August Booth. All I have on him is that name, the fact that he's 21, and this article." She handed Robin the article.

He read it over. "And you care because..."

"Because I'm the baby."

He frowned. "Alright, I suppose I'll take the 84 dollars."

"Thank you!" said Emma.

"Yes, I'll be in contact shortly."

He left, and Bae glanced at Emma. "This seems super shady."

"No kidding," said Emma. "But if it works, it works." She looked at Bae. "Thanks for offering up the money."

Bae shrugged. "It's Christmas in a month, I'll get plenty more."


	7. Finders

_14.5 Years Ago_

_"Hold on, Mary Margaret. Your stepmother is after us?" _

_"I don't know. She wants... I think... to get me out of my father's will." _

_"Oh." _

_"Yeah. She doesn't like that I was left anything when she was his wife, and she's got a lawyer to help her take everything I own." _

_"That's not good." _

_"No. And since I won't go in to meet with her, she's got a guy tracking me down."_

_"How did you find this out?" _

_"This guy told me. Some old man... Marco, I think his name is. Italian."_

_"Um... alright." _

_"He says he can hide us from Regina." _

_"Mary Margaret, this is super shady." _

_"I know." _

_Three Months Later_

_"I hate childbirth!" _

_"Well, you're doing great." _

_"Awesome!" _

_(two hours later)_

_"She's beautiful. Our little Emma." _

_"She is incredible."_

_"Now might be a good time to tell you I lied to you."_

_"Huh?" _

_"Regina's not trying to take me to court, she can't win that case." _

_"Oh. Ok. Then why-"_

_"She's trying to have me killed." _

_"What?!" _

_"Yeah. She's joined up with this really powerful guy who has some vendetta against... the world, I guess. He convinced her to try and kill me. Anyway, this guy is also after Marco." _

_"That's why he's hiding us?" _

_"Sort of. David, you know the kid?" _

_"August? His son?" _

_"Yeah. He wants to protect him." _

_"We want to protect Emma." _

_"Right. August is going to lie and say Emma is his sister, and that their parents were killed. They're going to go into the foster system together." _

_"Mary Margaret!" _

_"David, it's the only way." _

_He sighed. "This is really what's best for Emma?" _

_"Yeah, pretty much." _

_"Who is this guy, who wants you dead?" _

_"Something... Gold, I think. Mr. Gold."_

* * *

Present Day

Emma felt herself shaking a little bit. "You found him?"

Robin Hood nodded. "August Booth is living in a small town in Connecticut."

"How am I supposed to get there?"

He shrugged. "That wasn't part of the deal we had."

The door to the diner creaked open, and in walked... the mayor. Emma blushed red. "Oh, it's you, the annoying kid."

"You remember me?"

"Not really. You did annoy me, though."

"Sorry."

The mayor glanced at Robin Hood. "Who are you?"

"Robin Hood. You?"

"The mayor, so you better not be telling me you're a petty thief."

"No, Madame Mayor, that's just the name I go by. What about you?"

"Regina."

Emma shook her head and walked out of the diner.

* * *

"Emma, do you think it was a _good _idea to randomly hop on a bus to Connecticut?"

"No, Bae, it was just the first idea I had."

"Okay. I'll just need all this for explaining to my Papa."

"He'll never know!"

"I hope."

"Isn't he out of town?"

"Yeah, he's meeting with some old business partner. I think she's a nun."

"A nun?"

"I dunno. I guess a convent's sort of a business."

"That's weird."

"But this... is not weird."

"Touche."

* * *

She knocked at the door and then waited, butterflies in her stomach. It swung open slowly and was answered by a young man. "Hello?"

"Are you August Booth?"

"Yeah, who are you?"

"I'm Emma."


	8. A Bit of a Shock

"Emma... Emma... okay, I know that name."

"Yeah, a bit familiar? Maybe a baby you found on the side of the road?"

He winced. "Look, uh... I'm kind of busy right now..."

"August Booth, you talk to me or I'm going to..."

"To what?" He looked behind her. "Call in your friend?"

"Please, Mr. Booth, I just want to know who my parents are. That's all. I was wondering if you might have _any _idea."

"About the parents of a baby I found on the side of the road."

"Did you really? Did they really just leave me there?"

"Yes!"

"See, I know you're lying!"

"Emma-"

"Look. Just give me anything. Anything at all."

He sighed. "Fine. Would you and your lurker friend like to come in?"

* * *

_14 years ago_

_"So, Mary Margaret... this Gold guy wants you dead?" _

_"That's the best Marco can figure." _

_"Okay, what even is up with him? Why is Gold after him?" _

_"Oh... he's a woodworker, as you know... Gold was representing his business-he's a business lawyer-and it didn't go well or something." _

_"Doesn't that make him predisposed not to like the guy?" _

_"I mean... I guess so, yeah..." _

_"Mary Margaret, did we give up Emma to save her from a threat she wasn't really in danger from?" _

_"No! Gold or not, Regina is definitely out to kill me. Marco heard it from a friend of his, a nun."_

_"A nun?"_

_"Yeah, okay, it's weird." _

_"Marco's Italian?" _

_"Yes." _

_"So he's Catholic?" _

_"Probably... why?" _

_"Just trying to make sure the story checks out." _

_"Okay, fine. The nun had a tip on Regina and Gold." _

_"How does the nun know them?" _

_"She knows Gold, and something about Regina's mother..."_

_"Regina's mother? Do you know her?" _

_Mary Margaret shook her head. "I think I met her at the wedding. She was cold and mean. Haven't seen her since." _

_"Okay, okay... so if we can eliminate the Regina threat, we can get Emma back?" _

_Mary Margaret nodded. "Your mom still doesn't know anything, right?" _

_"Right. It might be time we tell her." _

_"No! Let's definitely not. We want to keep her safe." _

_"This is her granddaughter, Mary Margaret. Her family." _

_"Exactly. Do you want her dying because she thinks she can bring Emma back to us? Emma is safe, for now, we have to save ourselves so we can get her back." _

_"Alright, fair enough." _

_"We have to stop Regina." _

* * *

Present Day

"So, Robin Hood, I've never seen you before. Do you not live in Storybrooke?"

"I live in the area, but not in town, no."

"Oh. Well, alright then."

"So, Regina, you're the mayor."

"Yes."

"Nice job?"

"Oh... delightful." She changed the subject. "What were you doing with that Emma girl?"

"You know her name? You said she was just an annoying girl."

"She is. But she's best friends with the son of a very powerful man. I have to know who the connections are."

"If you must know, Emma hired my services."

"Which are?"

"Finding people."

"Nothing illegal, I hope?"

"No. Perhaps immoral sometimes, but never illegal."

"Oh, well, we've all trifled with morality."

"I suppose..."

"Who did Emma want you to find?"

"A man who knew her as a baby. I'm not entirely sure why, nor is it my business. Or yours, for that matter."

"Well, Emma is a resident of my town."

"I suppose she is. And that boy she was with."

"Baelfire Gold."

"Baelfire? What an odd name."

"Yes, Robin Hood, how odd."

"My last name's not really Hood, I use that as an alias. I am really Robin, though."

"Ah."

"So, Baelfire's father is the powerful man?"

"Mr. Gold."

"Mr. Gold? Really? I've heard him mentioned in some interesting circles."

"He's an interesting man. And the most effective way to get anything done in the business world."

"Legally?"

"I'd have to assume."

"Right."

* * *

"So, what do you know?" Emma asked nervously.

"Okay," said August slowly. "Now, I was seven. My memory's spotty. But I promised my dad I would look out for you. See, your parents were... 15, 16, something like that."

_So they were young! Maybe that was why they gave her up! _"Oh."

"Yeah. They were staying with my dad, I'm not sure why. When you were born, my dad said he needed to keep me safe, and you needed to be safe too. I had to get us into the foster system together. We had to cut all ties to our parents."

"Keep us safe from what?"

"I don't know. That's really all I know."

"All of it? Seriously?"

August frowned. "There was a name floating around, I think."

"A name?"

"Someone who was dangerous... a Mr... Gold. Mr. Gold."

Emma looked beside her at Bae, whose face had gone as white as a piece of chalk. "Mr. Gold?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. I think I heard that name a few times."

"August," Emma said slowly, "Where did you live? You and your dad and my parents?"

"New York City."

Before Bae could say anything, Emma spoke. "Thank you, August. We really have to be going."

"Nice meeting you, I guess."

"Bye."

* * *

"My Papa," said Bae.

"No, Bae, you don't know-August was just a kid, he might have misheard or misremembered."

"New York, Emma! Where I was born."

"Yeah, me too. And this story took place when I was born. Your Papa told Belle that he left New York when you were a month old, nearly a year before."

"Yeah, but he'd still have contacts there. And isn't it odd, Emma, that two babies born in New York ended up in the same town?"

"Yeah, Bae, it's odd," she admitted.

"You don't really think he would..."

"I certainly hope not. Why don't you just ask him when he gets home?"

"Oh, great idea. Papa, when Emma and I snuck off to Connecticut..."

"We'll figure it out, Bae."

* * *

At school on Monday, Emma walked nervously into the library. "Hi, Ms. French."

"Hey there, Emma. How are things going?"

"Oh, pretty good. How are they going for you?"

"Are you asking about the date, Emma?"

"I might be a little bit."

She laughed. "It went alright, but I think we're just going to be friends."

_Well, even just as friends, you might want to watch your back. _"Oh, alright," Emma said with a smile.

Mr. Gold couldn't be a dangerous man who had wanted to hurt her parents... could he?


	9. Answers

Emma walked to Granny's after school, figuring she would get a quick bite of food. When she got to the restaurant, she saw a strange sight. The mayor was sitting down to lunch with Robin Hood. Eavesdropping was wrong, she knew that much... but it wasn't like they were at someone's house. They were in a public place, she reasoned, so it wasn't that bad.

"So, Robin Hood, where are you from?"

"Around." Emma found herself frowning along with the mayor. How vague.

"Well... alright, then."

"Where are you from, mayor?"

"Originally, Massachusetts. But I moved to New York for college, and then stayed after I got married." _New York again. How odd. _

"You were married?"

"For a year. He was much older than I was. He died. Left me in charge of his stepdaughter-she was eleven and I was twenty."

"That's a pretty small gap in age for a stepchild."

"It is. I never liked her, anyway. She ran away the next year. I kept tabs on her, to make sure she was alright, but she had made it clear to me she wanted nothing to do with me."

"How did you keep tabs on her?"

"I have connections. My mother knows many people. She and Mr. Gold were once business partners."

"You have a lot of connections for a mayor."

"Are you accusing me of something?"

"No. Just curious."

"Well, you're a curious person too."

"I'm just a man doing my trade, trying to provide for my son."

"You have a son?"

"Yes, Roland. He's two."

"I see. So are you married, then?"

"No. My wife died just after he was born."

"Oh. I'm sorry," she said.

He shrugged. "That's how life goes."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

* * *

_14 years and 7 months ago_

_Cora walked into the office, heels clicking. _

_"Cora? To what do I owe the pleasure?" Mr. Gold asked, his tone making clear that this was no pleasure. _

_"It's good to see you." _

_"Get to it." _

_"It concerns my daughter, Regina." _

_"The daughter you hardly speak to anymore?" _

_"Don't judge me, Gold. Now, as you know, Regina was married for a bit, and had a stepdaughter, Mary Margaret." _

_"Yes. Your point?" _

_"Regina is unhappy with the parts of her husband's money left to Mary Margaret, that are difficult for her to access." _

_"Of course she is. That's too bad."_

_"Now, Regina asked me to keep tabs on the girl, which I've been doing, with the help of a certain Mother Superior." _

_"Using a nun to spy on a girl... tsk tsk." _

_"Not just a nun." _

_"Yes, I know of whom you speak. Continue." _

_"We found out the girl is pregnant."_

_"How old is she?" _

_"15." _

_"That's young to be pregnant." _

_"Was Milah not only 19 when she had your son?" _

_"19 is not 15." _

_"Yes, well. Anyway, it would not reflect well on Regina if a girl still technically in her care was revealed to be pregnant. She has ambitions." _

_"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" _

_"We want the girl out of the picture. We'd like your help."_

_"I'm not killing a teenager, Cora. Who do you think I am?" _

_"Mr. Gold. A twenty-five-year-old man who already has quite the reputation." _

_"I'd never hurt a teenager, or her unborn child. And I don't do any of those actions anymore. I'm a father now, living in a small town in Maine rather than the big city. I play by the law now." _

_"You're no fun anymore. Fine. But I'm telling Regina it was your idea to kill the girl." _

_"Tell Regina whatever you'd like, she won't do it. And I don't even think this was your idea, Cora. Tell the Mother Superior hello from me." _

* * *

Present Day

Emma found Bae at their spot, swinging his feet back and forth. She gave him the milkshake she had bought him. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Bae, I don't think your father really did anything bad to my parents."

"How do you know that?"

"I just don't think he would."

"Well, you don't know him that well. He has met with a lot of shady-seeming people. I've been starting to wonder..."

"What?"

"If he really is evil-"

"He's not, Bae."

"What if he killed Mama?"

"Bae! How could you think that?"

"If he was willing to hurt a pregnant 15-year-old, why not his wife? He never would tell me how she died."

"Maybe it hurts him to talk about it."

"Emma, I don't think he ever loved her."

"I think you're being unreasonable, Bae. Your father is not a bad man."

"Are you 100 percent sure of that?"

She hesitated, and she knew he noticed it.

"See? You're not."

"Well, I don't think he tried to hurt my parents or August and his dad, and I'm sure he didn't kill your mother. I just... don't think it's the best idea to keep trying to set him up with Belle."

"Yeah, you're probably right there." He sighed.

Emma put her hand on his shoulder. "We had a deal. I'm not helping you with Belle anymore, so if you don't want to keep helping me find my parents-"

"Emma, of course I want to find your parents. If nothing else, they could tell me the truth about Papa. But besides, you're my best friend." He smiled a little.

She smiled back. "You're my best friend, too. And I'll help you find out your father is innocent."

Bae looked out over the water. "I hope he is."


End file.
